okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Reflector
The Reflector (鏡 Kagami) is Amaterasu's and Chibiterasu's first Divine Instrument class. The base forms are the very first weapon, given to them at the beginning by default. ''Ōkami Divine Retribution is first given by Sakuya to Amaterasu when having taken on the form of the wolf statue in Kamiki Village. More are found on her adventure around Nippon. They have the appearance of a spinning disc hovering on Amaterasu's back. When swung, it is slammed forcefully into foes with a savage howl. In some larger cinematics, the Divine Retribution is shown as Amaterasu's main weapon, whether or not it is equipped. Overall, apart from the Snarling Beast and Solar Flare, most Reflectors are functionally the same, differing only in aesthetics and damage. They are an excellent all-round weapon, able to counter almost any foul threat efficiently. Using the Reflector Main The Reflector is one of the simplest weapons to use; simply move into the vicinity of an enemy and press Square (or swing the Wii Remote). This attack is of average damage, speed and range, making it the ideal all-round weapon and an excellent choice for beginners to ''Ōkami. As with most weapons, attacks can be made effectively with the Reflector from the air. Amaterasu will stay in the air for a few strikes before returning to ground; this can be useful for dodging some grounded enemies. While airborne, the Reflector is swung by a quick somersault, resulting in a forward swing. This is ideal against both flying and land-based foes. The Reflector can hit multiple opponents that are bunched tightly. At first, Amaterasu uses a flowing 3-hit combo. This combo can be extended via Dojo Techniques to 4 or 5 hits, each becoming more damaging and effective. Sub When used as a Sub weapon, the Reflector is an ideal melee companion; it executes the Sub-Reflector Counterattack, which it acts as a shield, held in front of Amaterasu for a short time. This will block incoming attacks if struck while it is active. In the case of rapid-fire attacks, Amaterasu will maintain the shield until the barrage ceases. Using this Sub technique breaks all combos Amaterasu might have been performing. This can be disruptive, but is useful when foes attack unexpectedly. The Reflector will block every attack, so be sure to make use of this versatile capability! Additionally, when Amaterasu successfully blocks a direct physical attack with proper timing, she will hurl the victim high into the air and forcefully slam it down into the ground. Foes hurled by this piledriver counterattack may release a Demon Fang, but only one per enemy. If a green bagua appears on the screen after blocking a physical attack, that is a sign that a Demon Fang has been released, and Amaterasu will recover a slight amount of solar energy. This piledriver is the most powerful of weapon attacks, and interrupts the enemy's attack sequences. Some enemies may be even killed outright with this counterattack. Bosses and overly large or strong enemies are immune to the piledriver, but may still release a demon fang if the bagua appears after blocking one of their attacks. It is also noteworthy that ranged attacks will not be parried this way. To use a Reflector to its full potential, learn the proper timing to block must be learnt in order to correctly execute the Sub-Reflector Counterattack. Equipping two Reflectors after learning Wailing Mirror will increase the time during which to block, in addition to giving a power boost. As a bonus, each time a Reflector blocks an attack, a Demon Fang will always be dropped, along with the aforementioned bagua appearing. Once again, it is restricted to one per demon. Reflectors ''Ōkami'' |border= }} ! Image ! Name ! Description ! Obtained By ! Initial Attack Power ! Attack Power (Gold Dust) |- bgcolor=#FFFFFF | | Lv1. Divine Retribution | "Reflector received from Sakuya. Banishes evil with divine power." | Given by Sakuya at the start of the game. | style="text-align: center;"|1.0 | style="text-align: center;"|1.3 |- bgcolor=#FFFFFF | | Lv2. Snarling Beast | "Reflector marked with a beastly seal. Grants Ink Bullet Power." | Obtained after defeating the Spider Queen. | style="text-align: center;"|1.5 | style="text-align: center;"|2.0 |- bgcolor=#FFFFFF | | Lv3. Infinity Judge | "Reflector marked indelibly with the loop of infinity. Judges evil." | Bought from the merchant in Kusa Village, the Imp merchant in the Moon Cave, or the Imp merchant on Oni Island, after entering Kusa Village. | style="text-align: center;"|2.3 | style="text-align: center;"|3.2 |- bgcolor=#FFFFFF | | Lv4. Trinity Mirror | "Reflector marked with knowledge, faith, and power. Tramples evil." | Bought from weapon merchant in Sei'an City after defeating Ninetails. | style="text-align: center;"|5.2 | style="text-align: center;"|7.3 |- bgcolor=#FFFFFF | | Lv5. *Solar Flare | "Sun-centric Reflector imbued with the burning power of fire." | Obtained after learning the Blizzard technique from Itegami in the Wawku Shrine. This is the reflector wielded by Shiranui. | style="text-align: center;"|11.0 | style="text-align: center;"|15.4 |} As with Tundra Beads and Thunder Edge, Solar Flare does not carry over to a New Game+. ''Ōkamiden'' In Ōkamiden, Chibiterasu also has a Reflector- however, the most notable change from the system in Ōkami is that the Reflector must be upgraded by a blacksmith to increase in power. The available Reflector upgrades increase through giving him Lucky Coins, and the upgrades must be purchased through the exchange of Demon Bones, Skins, and Livers obtained through Floral Finishers. Unlike in Ōkami, only one Reflector can be available to equip at a time- and once upgraded, the lower-tiered Reflector cannot be obtained. |border= }} ! Image ! Name ! Description ! Obtained By ! Available With ! Attack Power |- bgcolor=#FFFFFF | | Lv1. Divine Retribution | "A divine mirror for smiting enemies." | Obtained at start of game as the default weapon. | | style="text-align: center;"| 1.0 |- bgcolor=#FFFFFF | | Lv2. Purity Reflector | "A perfect mirror that burns evil." | Upgrade from Divine Retribution by the blacksmith in Yakushi Village after 2 Lucky Coins. | 10 Demon Bones | style="text-align: center;"| |- bgcolor=#FFFFFF | | Lv3. Truth Mirror | "No lie can stand before this mirror." | Upgrade from Purity Reflector by the blacksmith in Yakushi Village after 5 Lucky Coins. | 10 Demon Skins 10 Demon Livers | style="text-align: center;"| |} Gallery ReflectorConcept.jpg|Reflector concept art. Trivia *The Reflectors in Ōkami represent the mirror of the Imperial Regalia of Japan. See Also *Rosary *Glaive *Divine Instrument Category:Divine Instruments Category:Reflectors